Knighthood Orders
Knighthood Orders are more than mere knights; they include some of the most versatile and powerful units in the game. In addition, most orders have a chapter in at least one city. Joining To join a Knighthood Order, you must have at least 500 renown and a fair amount of honor (the lowest required is 10, the most required is 25; see the individual order pages for requirements). You must also have positive relation with that Order (which is only really a problem with the Orders of the Dawn and Eventide). Once you meet these requirements, go to a city or castle where a chapter of the Order in question exists and speak to the knight there. You will then take part in an arena-style trial of arms against three knights of the order. If you win, you will be accepted as a member of that Order and earn a full suit of that Order's armor. In addition, you will also gain an additional relationship boost with the Order. Keep in mind that once you have joined an Order, you cannot quit the Order. Choose wisely. Founding a Chapter Knighthood Orders may be built in castles or towns and are independent of other construction projects. Building a chapter costs 20,000 Denars and requires a certain amount of honor (the same as to join the Order); you may also need a certain companion, the personal ownership of a certain city, or a Qualis Gem. Different factions can obtain different Knighthood Orders; Sarleon, Ravenstern, the Fierdsvain and the D'Shar have one, the Empire has two, and Pendor has nine. Note that if you have a good relation with an Order, its chapters will automatically (but slowly) produce knights itself. If you are sucessful in founding a chapter in a castle or town, a member of the Order you have founded will replace one of the soldier guarding the entrance of the keep. Using a Chapter Knighthood Orders go hand in hand with the training grounds fief improvement; to obtain knights of an Order, you must first obtain top tier nobles of a certain faction. As noted before, only certain faction nobles will work for certain orders. The church and shrine fief improvements are helpful for increasing your influx of nobles per week. Hiring noble recruits (the lowest tier of nobles) costs 500 denars per noble and can be done at any castle or town with a training grounds. Once they cannot be upgraded any farther (i.e. Sarleon Knights, Valkyire), they can be upgraded into appropriate Order knights for a certain amount of prestige each. Prestige is essentially renown, but your renown is not penalized for upgrading knights; it is drawn from a separate pool. All operations related to using a Knighthood Order can be done through the steward of your castle or town. Upgrading an Order Unlike non-noble troops, you can choose to invest money and Prestige to upgrade your knighthood orders to make them more powerful. Keep in mind that if you choose to upgrade them, all the knights of that specific order get the additional upgrade, even those not belonging to you. Each upgrade will increase the strength and the agility of the order by 2 each. In addition, the upgrade will also increase all weapon proficiencies by 10 each. Founding your own Order As of PoP 3.6, the player has the ability to create a chapter of his or her very own custom Order. The requirements are a Qualis Gem, 20,000 gold, 70 honor and a walled fief (town or castle). Speak with the steward under the War Room tab. Once you have selected the option to found the Order, you are given the opportunity to name the knights and its squires/sergeants. Unique Order Troops As of Prophesy of Pendor v3.5, unique Order troops have been added to the module. Each Order, in addition to their regular knights, have a new troop that can be employed via the Order Bounty Quest or through the garrison of a fief that the player owns. Keep in mind that these troops are not necessarily squires. Some of them are employed by the Orders. Whatever the reasons, these troops are not pushovers and some of them may even fulfill a combat role that the nobles of the Order lack. As of PoP 3.6, the squires can be promoted via Sarleon Man-At-Arms, Ravenstern Kierguards, Fierdsvain Armored Axemen, D'Shar Warriors, Empire Armored Pikemen and Pendor Man-At-Arms. *Order of the Lion - Squires of the Lion *Order of the Dragon - Dragon Drakes *Lady Valkyries - Lady Einherjar *Order of the Shadow Legion - Shadow Legion Marinus *Empire Immortals - Empire Mortals *D'Shar Windriders - D'Shar Dustriders *Order of the Griffon - Griffon Retainers *Order of the Falcon - Talons of the Falcon *Order of the Raven Spear - Raven Spear Mercenaries *Order of the Radiant Cross - Radiant Cross Plaguewardens *Order of the Clarion Call - Larian Outriders *Order of the Ebony Gauntlet - Ebony Gauntlet Hammers *Order of the Silvermist Rangers - Silvermist Halberdiers *Order of the Dawn - Dawn Wyvern *Order of Eventide - Eventide Ghilmen List of Orders * Order of the Lion * Order of the Dragon * Lady Valkyries * Order of the Shadow Legion * Empire Immortals * D'Shar Windriders * Order of the Griffon * Order of the Falcon * Order of the Raven Spear * Order of the Radiant Cross * Order of the Clarion Call * Order of the Ebony Gauntlet * Order of the Silvermist Rangers * Order of the Dawn * Order of Eventide mb51.jpg|A Knight of the Griffon and a Knight of the Lion working together mb55.jpg|Knights of the Falcon moving to combat their foes mb123.jpg|Knights of the Dragon sizing up their foes mb280.jpg|Knights of the Radiant Cross mb4.jpg|Rangers of the Clarion Call mb8.jpg|Knights of the Dawn mb10.jpg|Knights of the Ebony Gauntlet in their firing stance mb15.jpg|Shadow Legion Centurions mb3421.jpg|Lady Valkyries mb42.jpg|A lancer from the Knights of the Griffon mb28.jpg|A Knight of the Eventide in full gear mb37.jpg|Knights of the Lion mb44.jpg|Empire Immortals mb49.jpg|Silvermist Rangers mb9ssss.jpg|A Windrider guarding his Khan. mb16x.jpg|A Knight of the Raven Spear Category:PoP 3 Features Category:Knighthood Orders